Shot in the Dark
by Araybia
Summary: A story that divulges in the relationship between Shawn and Angela throughout the years. Includes scenes/stroylines from the series that I've rewritten to focus on Shawngela.


He sluggishly staggered into the Matthew's household, a roguish smirk waned on his lips as he entered the abode, gaitering inside of the room to hear the loud clamor of everyone telling Mr. Matthews happy birthday. They were all enveloped around the couch, smiling genially and laughing while conversing among each other. All of the mirth that lingered around the room suddenly perished. It was almost as if they could sense his sullen presence looming over them. Everyone turned around in unison; each of their countenances marring a worn look of disappointment.

"Happy Birthday, Cory's father!" Shawn bellowed loudly, his words slurring together as he sauntered further into the room. He smiled impishly as he approached Angela, who stood silently between Cory and Topanga. The strong inebriating stench of alcohol wisped in the air around him, lingering just on the creases of his lips. He staggered backwards when he felt a steady hand press against his chest, Jack looked up at his brother, a look of sheer disappointment marred heavily over his face.

"Dude, what the hell!" Jack says, attempting to chastise his brother in a whisper, but his anger for Shawn's inconsiderate behavior made it difficult for him to keep a leveled head. While Jack was aware that this past week had been a struggle for Shawn upon learning that neither Verna or Elaine were his mother, it didn't give him the right to show up at Mr. Matthew's birthday party smelling like he chugged a gallon of beer.

Shawn scoffed, as he smacked Jack's hand off of his chest. The creases of his lips curled upward in a ludic manner. He rolled his eyes in annoyance while his brother continuously chided him for his impudent behavior. Shawn scrubbed a hand over his eyes and chuckled lowly, "Are you done? or are you still trying to play big brother?" He asked vehemently, nudging Jack in the shoulder as he brushed past him and ambled over to Angela. He smiled sheepishly at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey baby," He murmurs as he entwined an arm around her waist and tugged her body closer to his. He pressed a kiss against her cheek then leaned down again, this time capturing her full, succulent lips in a feverish kiss. She groaned against his mouth, and retracted her mouth away from his. A frown pulled on his lips. "What's wrong, you don't want to kiss me?" He catechizes.

"Shawnie, uh, you feeling okay? Maybe you want to go outside and talk for a bit?" Cory attentively suggests, as he stepped forward and clasped a hand on Shawn's shoulders to grasp his attention. He could smell the beer seeping from the cusp of Shawn's mouth and on his clothes, but still Cory kept the timbre of his voice at a non-condescending tone, as he already knew the reason for Shawn drinking tonight.

"M' fine, Cor. Just happy to be here so we can celebrate your old mans birthday!" Shawn smiled. Cory leered over his shoulder and chances a worried glance at his parents who both stood with their arms akimbo and their faces thinned with an evidential worry. Alan harrumphed softly before taking a small step forward. He began to express his concerns, telling Shawn that he would be there for him if he ever needed someone to talk to but his sentiments were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of Shawn laughing.

"What's to talk about? I'm an orphan. My dad never cared enough to be around and when he finally decided that he wanted to be an actual father for once, he ends up dying. My mom- whoever and wherever the hell she is, decided that I wasn't good enough to stick around for either so she left me too. But so what, right? Because that's what people do. Nobody wants me and I-I'm fine with that." He shrugged, attempting to coax a insouciant demeanor albeit greatly failing. Everyone could tell by the solemn look on his face that he was still terribly wretched by everything that happened.

The room fell into a still silence. Shawn could feel a thick lump enclosing just at the apex of his throat, foggy tears blurred his vision, threatening to spill over but he quickly blinked them away. Angela, upon noticing the dejected frown on her boyfriend's lips, reached down and intertwined their fingers together. "Why don't we do outside for a walk, okay?" She suggests to which he nods his head in retort. Angela wraps a hand around his torso, keeping his staggering body upright as they walked towards the front door.

"We don't have any mommies." He whispers lowly and sadly. Her heart aches in despair at his comment. She tightened the grip she held around his waist and nodded, smiling sadly. "I know." Angela managed to lead Shawn to the front door, she opened it and the two of them stepped out into the brisk, chilly October air.

Back inside of the Matthew's residence, Cory stood in the middle of the living room with his eyes worriedly cemented on the door. He felt Topanga wrap her arms around him from behind, her chin rested on his shoulder. "He's going to be okay, Cor. Angela's got him." She assured him though it didn't surcease the perturbed worry he felt for his friend. Angela lead Shawn back to the comforts of his apartment. She knew that in order to get him to vocalize his feelings, they needed to be somewhere secluded and away from the chaos. Though it was a bit of a struggle, Angela walked up the small flight of stairs and led Shawn's boneless body into his bedroom. She stepped over a small pile of clothes that cluttered in the floor and eased him down onto the bed. She sighed in exasperation as she tucked a piece of her coiled tendrils behind her ear. "Do you want anything? Water? An aspirin?" She offered in suggestion.

Angela felt herself abashedly blushing under the softness of his smoldering scrutiny as he allowed his hooded gaze to coquettishly enthrall over every crevasse of her body. Shawn's tongue gently lapped over his lower lop as he gently splayed his hand on her waist. Angela averts her gaze to his, waiting and watching while he instinctively tugged her forward until her body was towering over him. His thumbs raffishly caressed at the soft, silken fabric of her dress. His large hands gripped at her waist and pulled her body downward until she was perched and straddling his lap. Her knees bracketed either side of his slender hips, causing the fabric of her dress to hike up a just a bit. Angela wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers absentmindedly played with the loose curls that coiffed on his nape. "You wanna talk about it? about Verna or Elaine?" She shudders at the feathered touch of his fingers caressing against the bare skin of her thighs.

Shawn shakes his head in refute as he leaned forward and marred his lips against the crook of her neck, chaffing dark, open mouthed love bites along her clavicle. Angela keened, breathing softly and numbly bites on her lower lip when she feels his hands moving under the flimsy fabric of her dress. Her heartbeat posthaste as his fingers prompted closer to the apex of her wanton sex, he teases his forefinger around the elastic waistband of her underwear and gently tugged at it. "Shawn," Her breath hitches, her eyes softly flutter when he pulls the fabric aside. Her cheeks flush in chagrin, her face cusping a scarlet blush as she feels the seating of her underwear moistening in arousal. Angela feels Shawn smirking against her neck.

"Hm, baby?" He pulled his mouth away from her neck momentarily and meets her lips in a deepened kiss. It's slow, chaste as he teasingly chases her lips.

"W-We need to talk about-" He cuts her off mid-sentence, pressing his mouth hungrily against hers and kissing her with an inert, ravenous ardor that leave her completely breathless. He's distracting her, she knows this, he's trying to avoid the conversation that he knows she wanted to have about him drinking again. Angela knew that she was supposed to be stern about his behavior but she couldn't help but succumb to his carnal increase of his salacious libido. "Well will, I promise. Sit on your knees," He murmurs against her mouth. He breathes heavily and ruggedly, his lips were now red and kiss-swollen. She's docile of his commands and settles the weight of her body on her knees. His trembling hands shimmied her sex-seeped underwear over her hips and down her legs, until they reached her ankles. Angela panted heavily as she absentmindedly tossed them aside. Shawn sat her back down onto his lap.

They lean backwards, causing Shawn's head to lightly bounce against the soft mattress. Angela's tongue slipped into the creases of his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on it, making her keen softly in his mouth. Shawn feels his libido increase ravenously. He leans forward a bit, just enough for him to shuck out of the black leather jacket that he was wearing, along with the loose fitted t shirt that he wore and his boots. Though his jeans were baggy, Angela could still feel the erected outline of his rigid penis, prodding against her inner thigh. Shawn unzipped his pants and removed his belt buckle from the confines of its loops, tossing them aside. Angela's dewy mouth is slanted over his again, they're kissing each other, messily and with a slight ounce of desperation. She whimpers when Shawn lifts his hips and teases a thrust against her. Angela's hands fisted in his disheveled, chestnut colored hair, seeking as an anchor while she writhed helplessly atop of him.

Her soft, breathy moans thronged in the air and in his ears. Shawn grunted heavily as his hands began to tentatively hover along the hem of her dress, waiting for her approval. She nods vigorously and allowed him to removed the clothed fabric off of her body, leaving her completely bare and onslaught in front of him. She blushes as he looked at her in awe, admiring her body. "You're beautiful, Angela. _So_ beautiful." He whispered raspily, while his mouth placed delicate kisses against her soft, brown skin. He kissed her neck and cheek, then moved downward until hos mouth lingered over her pert, brown nipple. His warm mouth wrapped around the sensitive, erected nub, as he sucked, nibbled and tugged at each of them individually with his mouth. Growing weary of being bereft of her body, Shawn wriggled his boxers over his hips, leaving him in the same naked estate as her. Angela's fingers trailed along the taut ridges that chaffed on his abs. Their positions shifted - with Shawn now hovering over her writhing body. His hand grabbed the crook of her thigh and pulled her closer as she wraps her legs around his waist. Shawn splays her legs wide enough for him to nestle between her thighs. He looks down, holding the weight of her heavy gaze as he reached down and grabbed ahold of his swollen girth. With a small grunt, he sinks his teeth in the plush skin of his lower lip and eases the tip of himself gently inside of her wanton warmth.

She winced and squeezed her eyes shut. Shawn stilled and waited there momentarily, allowing her time to adjust. "Are you okay?" He worries and she simply nods her head, urging him to continue. He pushes himself further inside of her until he pressed against her hilt. Shawn incited the first move with a shallow downward hip thrust. This resulted in Angela whimpering soft.y. He leaned down until his mouth rested just at the shell of her ear, he pecked at it before burying his face in the crook of her neck. "It's okay, baby. Look at me, please." He whispers, his hands reaching down to find hers as he patiently waited for her to look at him. He needed Angela to be here with him, in this moment, because it felt like he was being consumed by all of the pain that has been building up these past few days and he wasn't sure if he could make it without her. He needed her to look him in the eyes just for some semblance of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Because Shawn felt like he was drowning, and the only person in the world who could save him was Angela. It was selfish of him to rely on her so much in his time of need, especially when he broke his covenant after he promised her that he would never drink again.

It was selfish for him to chug back a few bottles of beer and arrive at Mr. Matthew's birthday celebration and cause a scene in front of everyone just because he felt pity for himself. He was selfish, always so goddamn selfish. He didn't deserve a family or friends like Cory and Topanga, or a brother like Jack who he had been an ass to when all he wanted was to be there for Shawn. He definitely didn't deserve Angela. She was always there for him, even when they broke up because of his foolish, redundant beliefs that he couldn't maintain a stable committed relationship. He broke her heart and made her cry more time than he could imagine. He didn't deserve her or anyone. He was just like his father, incapable of loving anyone but themselves, always running away and ruining things when things got too serious. And here he was, in bed with the most beautiful girl that he's ever seen. "Shawn?" The alluring timbre of Angela's voice retracts Shawn from his deep reverie. Her voice was small and he could hear a faint tint of worry weighing heavily in it. She pulls his face away from her neck and glanced into his eyes, her lips jutted in a moue frown when she reached up and thumbed away the salty tears that spilled from his eyes. Shawn hadn't even realized that he was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

Shawn shook his head, wiping away the remnants of his tears. "Nothing." He murmurs, declining his head dejectedly as a flush of chagrin wavered over him. Angela's hands reached up and cupped his face, she nudges his head upward so that he meets her eyes again.

"Hey, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" Nodding solemnly, Shawn retracted himself from out of her sticky warmth after Angela tapped at his thigh, nonverbally asking him to let her sit up. She reached down onto the floor and picked up his discarded shirt and slid it over her naked body. Shawn rested against the headboard, still laying there completely naked. "How many beers did you have?" She asks, the tone of her voice is non-accusatory and chiding.

He shrugged as he leaned his head against the wall, "About two or three. I'm not drunk, I stopped myself before I reached that level."

Angela tightly pursed her lips together then nodded. She chewed on the plush skin on her inner cheek while she contemplated for the right words to say. "I get that you're upset about Verna not being your mom and you have every right to be," She says, shifting her position on the bed so that she was now fully facing towards him. She continued, "And I'm proud of you for limiting yourself before it got too bad, but Shawn you can't just run to alcohol every time life deals you a shitty hand. You have got to learn how to talk about your problems. I know it isn't easy, but you have so many people in your life that's willing to listen if you let them. Cory's always going to be there for you, so am I."

"Are you?" He rebuttals, snapping an accusatory look at her. He shakes his head, sighing apologetically as his face softens. He runs a hand through his hair. "Everyone I loved always ends up abandoning me. I'm not good enough to stick around for, my parents made that perfectly clear."

Angela scoffed incredulously in bewilderment, "Shawn, do you really believe that? Your parents left because it was their choice, not because of you or anything you did. I'm not making excuses for them but sometimes, people just leave, and yeah, it sucks but you can't let it consume or dictate who you are as a person. Hey," She reached down and laced their fingers together, she gives their proffered hands a gentle squeeze. "I love you, and maybe I can't promise that I'll always be here forever, but I'm here right now okay? And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So whenever you need to talk, I'll be here." Shawn looks at her with pure admiration filling in his eyes. Never in his life, save for Cory and the rest of the Matthew's family, has he had someone that genuinely care about him this much, and that loved him this much given all the mistakes that he's made. With Angela, he found stability in his dysfunctional life. She was his everything, his home. He never wanted to let her go ever again. "I love you more than anything in this world, Angela." He says, reflecting the heartfelt enamor with the same sincerity. She smiles softly, before leaning forward to meet his lips in a kiss. She pecks his lips twice before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm kinda tired, can we go to bed and finish talking about this tomorrow?"

Angela nods, "Yeah. Let's go to sleep."


End file.
